A different path
by katjsh
Summary: what if no Weasley or Potter ever befriended Malfoy? what could happen to change the course of Rose and Scorpius another take on how their paths could have crossed. Has mature themes(cutting, rape). I do not own anything but the plot line. It's complete for now I may consider making this a full length story.


A/N So this idea came to me, and I wanted to get it all written down. I may go back and break it into chapters and flesh the story out more. I don't know let me know what you think. Thanks.

Rose Weasley had truly red hair no hint of orange like so many of her relatives her eyes were the clear blue of a summer day with just a dusting of freckles, she was beautiful. Rose Weasley was everything she was assumed to be, the golden daughter of the wizarding world. She was Gryffindor like the rest of her family, studied just as hard as her mother, excelled on the Quidditch pitch. Her peers were happy to be in her presence and their parents were proud to say my so-and-so is friends with Rose Weasley. The pressure was unbearable but no one noticed. Every boy with in a five year age gap asked her on a date and she always responded with a smile on her face and the same rehearsed line "I don't date, I'm very focused on my schooling" this made her even more endearing to the wizarding community. In truth Rose didn't trust that anyone really liked her as much as the idea of her.

So when fifth year started it was no surprise that Rose had been made a prefect. Rose was 15 years old and feeling rebellious, she used her authority to wonder about the castle every night alone if anyone stopped her she claimed she was doing rounds and no one asked any questions. It was a small gesture but a rebellion none the less. They had returned from winter break and Rose was reflecting on the Potter's New Year's Eve party, she danced with several young men and each one now seemed to believe they had a chance to be her boyfriend. Rose enjoyed the feeling but quickly got depressed thinking it again was just her name they liked. Suddenly Rose was stunned from behind and drug into an empty room. Her mind raced but she couldn't tell where she was or who the person now floating her in front of them was. Then she felt a hand run across her arm and down her leg, the touch made her skin want to retreat, a heavy pressure filled her chest making it hard to breathe if she could've yelled or cried she would have.

While she was lowered to the floor behind the desk she heard his whispered voice and although she couldn't tell who it belonged to she knew it was male and something instinctive told her what he wanted. "I knew if I was patient enough you would one day come to your senses and seek me out, I know this is what you've been waiting for". He began to pull her school robes up over her hips exposing her underwear. Rose wished she could perform non-verbal, wand less magic. "I'll just get rid of these" with a swish of his wand and an uttered spelled her underwear disappeared. She felt him lay on top of her, his robes separating their skin, while he continued to whisper how much of a tease she had been always smiling at him, offering help on revision only to say no to a date but she danced with him at the party and he knew then that they were meant to be. He ran his tongue down from her ear across the back of her neck and bit down hard into her shoulder and again she couldn't cry out. He continued to grind into her while reaching underneath her to grab at her breast he was rough and Rose wished again she could do something anything. She felt his weight shift he was moving, Rose hoped he was going to leave that he had some moment of clarity and would disappear somewhere in the castle and she would never walk alone again. However that was not to be, instead she felt him pull her naked legs apart and heard the rustling of his robes, he laid on top of her again, while one hand rubbed her hair off her face so she could stare at the underside of the desk they were hidden behind. He continued to whisper nonsense into her ear while his other hand traveled south she felt his erection rub the inside of her thigh as his fingers rubbed along her butt around to her center, he roughly plunged his fingers inside of her and moaned loudly in her ear "you're so perfect Rose, I knew you would be" if Rose could of done anything she would have puked at this point. He pumped his fingers a few more times and then it happened she knew it would but had been holding out hope that someone, a ghost even would intercede before he took her innocence. She felt it rip away and something else inside her broke as well, Rose lost her sense of time then. He may have remained inside her for seconds or hours it didn't matter anymore. When he was finished he kissed her beside her ear and whispered "you were amazing, I'm so glad I was the first" he left her laying there still stunned with her bare ass exposed. At some point the spell wore off and Rose began to sob uncontrollably. The door creaked open and she saw shoes walking towards the desk she quickly crawled under the desk but couldn't stop the crying. He walked around the back of the desk and began to crouch down, he whispered her name in disbelief and she screamed.

"Rose, calm down! What happened to you?" she peeked up out of the ball she had curled into. She locked her blue eyes on silver ones. It was Scorpius Malfoy staring at her looking worried. They existed in different worlds they didn't have a rivalry like their parents but they weren't friends either. Thoughts swirled in Rose's head why was he there? Was he the one that just did that to her? Then she quickly dismissed the last thought he wasn't at the party she never danced with him. Scorpius continued to stare at Rose she was terrified hugging her legs, rocking, and crying a guttural cry he had never heard anyone cry before. He seemed to understand the scene more quickly than most would have; Scorpius raised his wand to send for a professor, when Rose finally spoke. "Don't!" it was the desperation in her voice that stopped him. "Rose you need help, at least let me take you to the hospital wing"

"No! I can't no one can know" she broke into sobs again "I'm the golden daughter, I'm damaged now, the world can't know" Scorpius reached out for her and although she pulled away at first she then collapsed into him. Scorpius unsure what his safest options were considering that he was literally holding an assaulted Weasley in his arms decided against leaving the room. He carried Rose into the corner furthest from the door and did a cloaking, and silencing spell. Scorpius then prayed to Merlin they were not found. After a few hours Rose awoke and begged Scorpius to never tell another soul. She promised him anything even her body now that it damaged what difference did it make if she allowed him to use it. He refused; telling her that she was still Rose Weasley and he would keep her secret because well he was Slytherin and a secret like that could be useful in the future. He questioned her again if she was sure she didn't want an examination and then walked her to the prefect bathrooms where he stood guard while she washed. Rose threw out her robes she was wearing and called for a house elf to bring her a change of clothes ordering secrecy from the elf as well. When Rose exited the bathroom she was shocked that Scorpius was waiting and walked her to Gryffindor tower.

Rose didn't sleep anymore that night or the next, by the third day she was feeling out of control. She wanted to crawl into bed and never face the world again but every time she laid down she pictured that night again, if she smelled dust she flashed back to seeing the underside of the desk. When doors squeaked or shoes clipped across the floor she was overcome with fear. She fell asleep in ancient Runes and dreamed so vividly she could feel him pushing inside her again, Rose screamed herself into consciousness tears streaming down her face, she quickly left the room apologizing that she was too much like her mother and dreamed she failed all her O.W.L.S. Her Cousin Albus shrugged his shoulders and continued taking notes. Scorpius however felt it was more than that, for the past few days Rose looked like she could have been an inferi. As soon as class ended Scorpius began looking for Rose. He found her standing on the ledge of the clock tower staring at the ground. "What do you think they'd say if I killed myself? I think it would work out better for my parents they would be pitied because I died and not embarrassed that I let myself…." She couldn't say the word "well you know"

"Rose you know that's not true, you did nothing wrong. You're still the same"

"Maybe" Rose turned to walk away and Scorpius hugged her.

"It'll get better" Rose just nodded and held on tighter. She found she liked his arms around her they reminded her she was safe the same feeling she had that night when she realized he wasn't the one. If only she could bottle that safe feeling and carry it with her. Another week went by with Rose contemplating suicide she wondered if it was possible to avada yourself without the whole Horcrux problem. She began researching ways to make it seem accidental, like if she fell off her broom during a Quidditch match that would be an ok way to go. No shame to the Weasley name that way. Rose had begun using a silencing charm around her four poster so as not to wake everyone else up with her nightmares. Every time a boy smiled, or talked to her she wanted to run away if they reached out to touch her she jumped away almost in tears. The anxiety of walking the halls of the castle became so intense that she began to cut into her own skin on her arms, it seemed that the racing heart beat oozed out with the blood, the sight of the blood calmed her breathing. A quick glamor charm covered the dozens of scars that now littered both arms in only weeks.

It had been two months since that night and tonight Rose had prefect duties with Scorpius, they had not spoken since that day on the clock tower. They met outside the great hall to begin their rounds. Scorpius was shocked Rose walked down alone. "Why didn't you have someone walk you?"

"Because I can't tell anyone why I don't walk alone I called a house elf she left when I reached the main stairs, since I could see you from there" they walked in silence doing their job; empting out broom cupboards and classrooms. Each time they got to classroom door Rose held her breath, when they reached that hallway, without a word Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and walked quickly down the hall using his wand to open all the doors. Holding his hand calmed Rose in the same way cutting herself did, her heart rate evened out and her breathing was controlled. When they reached the clock tower Rose asked if they could sit.

"Are you doing ok Rose?"

"No" she hadn't meant to say that; maybe it was because he was the only one she could tell. She didn't hold back Rose was completely honest. "I can't sleep without being back there, and since I didn't see his face, I think every boy in this school is him except you and my cousins of course."

"Why don't you tell someone?"

"You know why, family pressure" she looked up at him "I feel safer when I'm with you I guess because you found me, I never did say thank you. So thank you Scorpius" he smiled at her.

"Rose do you think you'll ever think of Rose instead of the Weasley name."

"No. do you think you'll ever think of Scorpius instead of the Malfoy name."

"I'm working on it. I'm more than my name and so are you."

"I'm less than my name especially now, if anyone ever finds out no one will want me ever. They only wanted me before because I'm a Weasley now I'll be the damaged one, the dirty one."

"You're not damaged or dirty!"

"Then why didn't you want me when I offered you my body you turned it down because no one wants a body that was taken, used, discarded, the way I was." Rose is crying now. Scorpius half mad roars out.

"For the love of Merlin! You had just been raped Rose!" that was the first time either of them had said the work aloud he continued more calmly "Probably only minutes before; I was too late to see who had done it and you were offering me sex. Like I was like him that I could take that from someone when they were unable to consent with their right mind." Rose looked up at Scorpius and Gryffindor bravery swelled up in her.

"I'm in my right mind now aren't I?" he looked at her murderous and exasperated.

"Completely debatable right now, isn't? I mean you just admitted not being able to sleep and a crazy amount of anxiety, what are you getting at Rose?" he whispered her name because she was now standing directly in front of him.

"I feel more me when I'm with you than I have since that night. I want to reclaim my body for me. I read about it in muggle books I want to choose who I have sex with and since I can't stand to even look at any other boys my age except my cousin's that leaves you. Will you help me?" Scorpius stared at her dumbfounded; he also seemed to recognize the importance in this if he denied her it would reaffirm her belief that she was damaged.

"Think about it until Dinner tomorrow night let me know if you still want to, if you do" he emphasized the if "we'll disappear together on Saturday while everyone's in Hogsmead." She smiled at him and Scorpius saw a gleam in her eyes he never saw before.

They finished rounds and conveniently ended right outside Gryffindor tower. That night Rose thought about Scorpius before she went to sleep, she slept a little longer before the nightmares crept in. The next night at Dinner she caught Scorpius' eyes and nodded once, he smirked back. Scorpius was nervous, he tried to convince himself it was because he knew it had to mean something because of what she went through, not because he dreamed about holding her last night and kissing her softly at a sunset. Scorpius Malfoy did not think about any girl like that.

It was March 12 the day Rose got to choose to give her body to someone else.

It was March 12 the day Rose was choosing to share her body with Scorpius.

The two teens saw things differently and maybe that's what would help them get through this unusual time. Rose told her cousin's she was staying behind to revise; OWLS were only a few months away. Scorpius disappeared early so as to avoid all questions. They met in the clock tower and discussed their options Rose once again called on the house elves to help them find a place to be alone. The elf took them to a deserted hall way and told them the room of requirement still exist but only to those who deserve its help, no longer does it appear when you ask for it you have to be truly deserving. Neither of the teens knew if they 'deserved' to have sex but Scorpius knew Rose deserved to take her life back. It worked! The room appeared with a cozy sitting area in front of a fire, a bed, and a small wash chamber beyond. Rose was very nervous so they sat on the small sofa or oversized chair she wasn't sure.

"Rose, besides that night what had you done with a boy before?" Rose turned almost as red as her hair.

"I danced with several at parties before, held hands and small kisses on the cheek. I avoided them mostly I still think it was the name they liked" something inside Scorpius burst the emotions that ran through him in her presence scared him. He felt happiness, relief, and then anger, and impotence. He reached over and held her hand; Scorpius leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. He slowly added pressure and ran his tongue along her lips. She quickly allowed him entrance to her mouth. Rose found she liked kissing him very much Rose feeling rushed quickly climbed onto his lap as she had seen so many other couples kiss. Scorpius who felt as though he could sit like this for days was in no rush at all. Some time had passed when Rose pulled off her shirt and Scorpius stared open mouth at her green lace bra.

"Slytherin colors?"

"Transfigured special, I thought you'd appreciate the gesture"

"Very much, you truly are beautiful Rose" as he ran his hands against her breast she held her breath and began to shake. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"I want to, I'm just scared, but not of you, I can't explain it!"

"Rose open your eyes, look at me okay?" she opened her eyes and nodded "okay now what do you want me to do to you"

"Everything! I don't ever want anyone to be able to be the first to do something to my body that I didn't let happen first." It was in that moment that Scorpius saw the determination in her face that's what was killing her that that animal was the first and if she thought this would be what made it better, he was more than happy to help her. Scorpius chuckled.

"It may take several sessions to do everything. Let's start with all the basics stopping just before the actual sex part."

"No. I feel so weird saying this but when we part today or tonight…it needs to be after you've been inside me. It's important." He wished he could be inside her now hearing those words from that mouth, unleashed an animal inside him. He scooped her up and quickly ran to the bed. They laughed like teenagers in love are supposed to; they talked about their family and the different but similar strain their surnames caused them. When Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had sex that night for the first time they didn't know the other one was already making love.

Last Saturday the few hours' sleep Rose got in Scorpius' arms was the only nightmare free sleep she's had since that night. They parted without laying out any kind of ground rules for whatever this was between them. The last few days Rose felt more herself, the nightmares still came but in the daylight hours she felt like she had some control again. She still jumped if a guy came up behind her, but she could talk to one face to face again. Scorpius watched across the Great Hall and had an irrational urge to tell everyone in the school to stay away from her. He continued to picture her hair fanned out on the pale white sheets they had slept on together. Scorpius had slept with several girls before Rose Weasley but nothing else ever felt that meaningful, again he contributed it to the traumatic events leading up to their situation. Thursday night rolled around and Rose found herself on prefect duty with Scorpius again, both were slightly agitated.

"So what do you do when paired with another bloke for prefect duty? I don't like the idea of you walking around alone with some random idiot that could be you know!" Rose smiled lightly.

"I have an elf follow us unseen; they are amazing creatures you know." Scorpius let out a great sigh of relief.

"Good. How have you been since Saturday, are you mad at me?" Rose stopped walking stared at him then pulled him into the nearest door which happened to be a broom cupboard. She quickly kissed him.

"I've been dying to do that for days now. So no I'm not mad at you. Actually I wanted to talk with you about it." Scorpius couldn't hide his smirk. He snaked his hand around her back and held her close while he smelled her hair, it had a light floral and musk scent.

"So you're ok?"

"I've been really great the first few days I almost felt like myself again I was starting to get agitated so I'm glad we're on duty together do you think we could"

"In here?" Rose nodded. That was the only answer he needed he quickly locked the door and cast a silencing charm while Rose cast a contraceptive one. When they finished their rounds he again made sure they ended outside Gryffindor tower. The next morning he asked how she slept, she answered if only you could chase the nightmares away like you did last Saturday I'd be amazing. He decided to start working on that.

Every couple of days they'd find a way to sneak away and use an empty room, the room of requirement never appeared again after that first day. Easter Holidays were quickly approaching and they both wrote home to say they were staying to prepare for the OWLS in a few weeks' time. The Slytherin quarters' were empty except for Scorpius and a couple of seventh years that never left their dorms studying for NEWTS. Rose spent almost the entirety of break in his dorm, specifically his bed. She even slept there beside him, one night he slept in her bed. Rose didn't have any nightmares on those nights. After everyone returned to school, they continued to sneak into each other's beds it was the only way Rose slept.

Exams were over and the two teens met on top the clock tower once more to discuss summer plans. Although neither one has admitted feeling to the other they each felt as though something inside was being ripped away from their body. "I can't imagine not seeing you for months; I don't think I can last a full week without seeing you." Rose admitted.

"All you have to do is tell me when and where and I'll come. Swear." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose to hold her to his chest. "We could always jump off the express and declare our undying love at kings cross, I'm sure the prophet will have an entire issue dedicated to it." Rose laughed

"Sure page one….the golden daughter impervious by a death eater to restore the Malfoy name to its former glory. Page three….the death of Ronald Weasley." Rose laughed again, Scorpius did not. "I wish it was something simple like that but this…us…it's so much more complicated than that. My goal is to tell them you're my friend and have you around while they're at work, so we can be alone. I really do need you Scorp"

"Sometimes I wish you want me instead of needing me" Scorpius mumbled

"What"

"Sometimes I wish my body didn't make you need me so bad" he laughed it off. That night they spent in his bed and the next morning they were on the train home. Staring at each other across the prefect cart seemed nearly impossible when finally Rose stood up and announced she was going to do rounds because she was beyond bored Scorpius followed. They spent the remainder of the train ride holding on to each other in a compartment with a door that seemed to be broken and empty to all who passed by it.

It was a week into summer holidays, when Rose all but killed Hugo. She wasn't sleeping well again the nightmares had returned. Hugo had a few friends over and she was jumpy with them in the house, when she walked into the kitchen Hugo had run in behind her and scooped her up she had an all-out panic attack after she attempted to kill Hugo. She left the house and wondered into the muggle village there was a group of muggle boys her age but she knew none of them could have been the one at school so they were safe to her way of thinking. She joined them skipping rocks, and swimming as night began to fall she started kissing one of them. He led her a little ways into the woods and asked if she was on birth control, Rose answered yes and quickly cast the contraceptive spell. It was so different than Scorpius or the other time, this boy was not rough but far from gentle he didn't seem to care if she enjoyed any of it as long as he did. It was over rather quickly and he asked if she was coming back to the fire she said she better get home. Rose cried the whole way, did a quick glamor before facing her parents and said she was tired. When she entered her room she cast a silencing spell and quickly wrote a letter to Scorpius.

Scorp

It's been terrible this week without you. We never discussed if we were exclusive, I needed to feel normal today Hugo sent me into a full out panic attack. I made a mistake I used a muggle boy tonight. It wasn't the same, it made me feel worse. I'm so sorry Scorp. I really wish you could be here I know the nightmares are going to be worse tonight. I want to sleep in your arms so badly. Please forgive me.

Rose

As soon as the letter was out the window Rose was in the Shower. When she came back to her room the owl had returned.

Flower

I wish you had sent this letter after Hugo did whatever, I think I may have tried to murder him myself. I don't know why we never discussed what this is, but I can't seem to make sense of what you do to me. I miss you terribly and know I don't sleep well without you in my arms as well. If you think we can pull it off I can have my elf bring me to you. Make sure you've done a silencing charm. Let me know quickly.

Scorp

Smiling she wrote a quick answer.

Bug

Already done.

Your Flower

A few minutes later there was a loud crack and Scorpius stood before Rose. She threw herself on him and he held her tightly, there were tears in both their eyes. That night they made love together in the bedroom of Rose's childhood, knowing the other felt the same way even though the words were not yet spoken.

Days went by where this arrangement worked and everyone commented how much happier Rose was now, and how the day in town must have been just what she needed. Summer holidays were almost over they were a few days into August when OWLs and letters arrived which would mean a shopping trip into Diagon alley. Rose as expected got all A's and O's when Scorpius arrived that night he knew she would be excited to learn his results as well. "What did you get?"

"Mostly E's a D, an O and a um t" he whispered the last

"What! In which subject?" she pulled his paper out of his hands to see for herself and she squealed with laughter ringing out. "You lied! You did really well. Mostly O's an E and a couple of A's, almost as good as me." Scorpius picked Rose up and spun her around, he was proud of her. They kissed and talked about what they thought they'd want to be when they finished schooling.

"Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"We still haven't made any decisions about what this is."

"That's not a question." Scorpius kneeled in front of Rose so that he could rest his forehead against hers while he talked.

"I don't want to spend time with anyone else; I've slept in your bed more nights then my own this summer, would you like to be my girlfriend? Cause I really want to be your boyfriend. And I want to introduce you to my parents." When he stopped talking Scorpius looked into her eyes waiting for the answer. Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"You really want me even though what happened? You would want to be seen with me?"

"Rose, I wouldn't care if the whole world knew what happened to you, I actually think I'd prefer it because then I could look for the bastard that did that to you."

"I don't think I want to know who he is. Will you be okay if I never try to find that out, can you deal with never knowing?"

"He doesn't matter Rose, he never did. I just wish I could muggle duel him into an inch of his life send him to Mungo's just so I can do it again but I think it's more for me now. You have no idea how many times I wished I had taken that hallway sooner I wish I could change that night."

"I don't. Not anymore, in a way that night is what brought us together and I couldn't imagine not having you."

"Does that mean your mine?"

"I was yours that night; I just didn't know it yet" they rolled onto the floor and began snogging fully clothed. The door opened and Ron Weasley entered asking Rose if she wanted to go into the village for ice cream to celebrate. Scorpius quickly jumped up pulling Rose with him, it was instinctive that he placed Rose slightly behind him to protect her. Once Rose saw the danger was her Dad, she quickly jumped in front of Scorpius. "Daddy, calm down. You don't understand."

"I understand fine, Malfoy spawn was trying to defile you in my house" roared Ron "Hermione get up here" Ron Weasley was almost a purple color and was gripping his wand so tightly that it looked as though it might snap. When Hermione entered the room and saw the three people in the room and the disheveled appearance of the younger two, she understood what Ron must have witnessed.

"Ronald, go into our bedroom, Rose take this young man into the living room, Hugo floo over to the Potters and not one word."

"He's not a young man Hermione, he's Malfoy spawn!" the two teen quickly ran downstairs hoping it was Hermione that came down in a few minutes. Ron was still spluttering "he was…rose…floor…snogging…my baby…Malfoy…defiled…how…wards…harry…you…"

"Ronald breathe, I'm taking it that they were snogging and that was Scorpius. I wonder how they got around the wards. I wonder if he climbed the side of the house you know the muggle way, you were quite good at that at my house were you not?"

"That was different" Ron looked insulted.

"What was different? Were you not sneaking into my parents' home to snog and defile me Ronald?"

"He's Malfoy Spawn! He probably forced himself on our daughter"

"Do you really think so little of Rose that she would have stood in front of a boy?"

"Spawn" Hermione glared at Ron and he had the decency to look down.

"Boy that she didn't want in her room. She's not a little girl anymore if you can be civil you may join me while I find out exactly what they are to each other. And you will call him by name, because if this is serious I will demand Malfoy call Rose by her name." Ron contemplated this for a full three minutes before nodding at Hermione and following her down the stairs. In the sitting room they found Rose sitting on Scorpius lap.

"Daddy, I'll move if you promise not to harm him" Ron grunted and nodded, Hermione chuckled slightly she had not seen this side of Ron in years.

"Rose how did you get past our wards even walking through them should have registered, letting them down for a moment would have alerted us as well." Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. Rose answered.

"He asked his house elf to bring him directly to my room after I cast a silencing charm; he has been sleeping in my room every night since the second week of holidays."

"So after the improved mood"

"Yes." The adults stared the children down.

"What is the nature of this relationship" Hermione spoke. Both teens were happy that the conversation before this one defined that.

"We are in a committed relationship; I can't imagine him not being a part of my life." They smiled at each other and Scorpius reached for Rose's hand he nodded at her and she seemed to understand what he was doing. He was giving her the strength to explain what brought them together. Ron seemed to be thinking along those lines.

"Rosie how did this happen? I thought you didn't even talk to each other."

"We didn't." Rose took a deep settling breath and climbed back into Scorpius' lap. "I will tell you everything it will be a difficult thing to hear so be patient. It was after winter holidays, I was walking alone I use to do that a lot. Someone stunned me from behind…" Rose had to stop talking a few times to gather her strength, all four of them sat with tears in their eyes. Hearing Rose retell that night it ripped Scorpius' heart to pieces if he had any doubt before it was gone he was in love with Rose Weasley. Her parents hugged her tightly both so sad about what Rose had faced. Hermione spoke first.

"Where does Scorpius come in? And why didn't anyone at the school contact us?"

"I didn't report it. I didn't plan to tell anyone, Scorpius found me. He took care of me afterwards. I feel normal when I'm with him I needed to feel normal. I read a muggle book about taking control of your sexuality after an assault. I asked him to help with that, he did, and it led into this. I have nightmares if I sleep alone." Scorpius hugged her tightly and whispered it would be ok. She wasn't sure by the looks on her parents' faces. Ron spoke finally.

"Oh, Rosie it doesn't matter what happened we love you and I'm glad you have someone who makes you feel safe, but I don't want you shagging in this house. Actually I prefer you didn't do it again until marriage." Hermione smiled at Ron.

"I'd like to talk to you alone Rose, after you send Scorpius home for tonight, I don't trust your dad alone with him yet. Thank you Scorpius for being there when Rose needs you." The adults left the room so the kids could say goodnight to each other. In the study off the kitchen Ron and Hermione hugged each other and cried over the loss of their daughter's innocence they cried many tears but not as heartbreaking as these ones. "Ron, you have to understand things changed for Rose that day, she is now on a different path than before. Think of all the things that happened to us and how we confided in each other and Harry. She needs him and you need to make that easier on her. Like it or not he is the one that saved her in more ways than one." A little while later Hermione and Rose sat down at the kitchen table Hermione had floo'd Ginny to make sure Hugo could stay the night and to give them an idea of what had happened so that Hugo would not make things more difficult for Rose.

"So does everyone know now? That I was you know I still can't say that word mum."

"Only your Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and Hugo." Rose felt so ashamed knowing they knew.

"Rose, I told them because if you ever decide to go after the bastard your uncle can help without getting the whole MLE department involved being the 'golden daughter' has its advantages, Hugo needed to know so that like your father can support your relationship, I'd hate for you to go back to school and have your family pull apart the one relationship you trust most. Unfortunately I told your Aunt Ginny because she experienced something very similar during the year we were hunting Horcrux's. If you ever want to talk to her she'll understand better than most."

"I didn't know"

"Most people don't, you're very much alike in that way she didn't want people to know only five people know Harry, your dad, myself, and now you along with Ginny obviously. Your dad and Harry eventually found him they left Ginny torture him and then he was gone. A lot of people disappeared around that time, no questions were asked so know you have family willing to do anything for you. By the way young Malfoy looks at you his family would have no choice but to help as well." Mother and Daughter shared a knowing look and smile. "Speaking of Scorpius, I understand he's very important to you."

"I can't even explain how I feel about him, it started because I needed him to feel safe, then I started to feel normal around him and I started to believe him when he said what happened didn't change who I was but it must have because before I never would have talked to him let alone everything else we've done. I can't even begin to imagine how I'd feel if he stopped being there for me. I don't think I'll ever want anyone else as much as I want him" Hermione smiled at her daughter and thought to herself next summer before seventh year they'd do a life bond test. She still remembered finding that in a book and insisting her and Ron's be tested before they were married. "Mum I'm scared to go to sleep tonight, without Scorpius"

"I have a feeling I'll get your dad to come around in a day or two. He just needs a little more time a few hours ago you were his baby girl and he was having a hard enough time coming to terms with you turning 16 next week. Now he found out that he failed to protect you, his point of view not the truth. And that his arch enemy again his words, has a son who has been having sex with his daughter. He wanted to hate that family forever and his whole world was turned upside down when he felt respect and gratitude to a Malfoy." They both laughed. Hermione took Rose up to bed and laid her between Ron and herself like when she was little and scared to go to bed. A few hours later Rose woke them up screaming, when she finally woke up she sat in the corner of the room watching everything she wouldn't let either of them hug her. Rose didn't like to be touched when she woke from the nightmares.

Ron Weasley felt like a failure he didn't stop his daughter from being hurt, and he didn't stop the nightmares from coming, and he couldn't comfort her after the nightmare. They only thing he could do was to go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve Scorpius. So that's what he did. Ron Weasley arrived at the front gates and yelled for someone to open the bloody gate. The gates opened and a house elf led him up to the house he was greeted by Draco Malfoy.

"I expected you hours ago, I'm guessing you're here to attempt to murder my son, I mean my spawn." Draco drawled.

"Look Malfoy, I was angry I just saw him on top of my daughter, it's a hard thing to see no matter who the boy is. I came to ask if Scorpius would come back." Young Scorpius had heard the commotion and came running down the stairs.

"She had a nightmare didn't she? Please let me go to her!" they both nodded and Scorpius disappeared into the green flames. The two men left staring at each other both had many things to say to the other but neither wanted to speak first. It was a good thing that Astoria Malfoy chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Go sit by the fire we have things to discuss" the men grudgingly walked into the sitting room. Astoria handed each of them a drink. "Neither one of you will allow old rivalries to interfere in our children's happiness. I am not happy about how serious the relationship is already but it is what it is. They are smart both of them got all their OWLs. Rose is welcomed here at any time and I expect after tonight the same holds for Scorpius. Also she will always be addresses and referred to by name or Scorpius' girlfriend again I expect the same civility to be extended to my son." The men looked at each other.

"Hermione said about the same thing. I'll agree to it as long as I still get to insult the ferret."

"Agreed weasel." Draco seconded Ron stood up and walked into the flames to floo home. When he arrived back at his house he peaked into Rose's room to see her wrapped around Scorpius and him holding her tightly. It was one of the hardest things to watch, his daughter was safe and happy because she was being held by someone that wasn't him. That boy took away her pain when he couldn't. The next morning while they had breakfast they received an invitation to a birthday brunch for Rose at Malfoy Manor. Scorpius was elated as he explain that was his family equivalent of a Weasley birthday dinner, it meant his parents were going to support their relationship. They spent the next day shopping for school supplies and the following attending the brunch. Astoria had made sure to find out Rose's favorite things it was an elegant affair that Rose absolutely loved, later that night Scorpius escorted Rose to the Weasley Dinner. When questions were asked about the relationship Ron was the one that told everyone to back off, he promised them all if they interfered in his Rosie's happiness he'd make a dementor visit seem like a day in the park. Rose went on vacation with the Malfoys to Italy and returned two days before they departed for Hogwarts'. Hermione worried about their sleeping arrangements once back at the castle, Rose assured them they would work it out.

Sixth year was both less stressful and less eventful, they had to answer several questions about their relationship but since all the Weasley and Potter's supported them everyone quickly fell in line as well. Some of the boys made comments about Rose slumming it and they'd be waiting for the day she was ready to date a real man. Scorpius heard several girls make bets on how long until he got bored and moved on to someone more experienced. They continued to excel in their classes their goals both firmly set on being heads. When the holidays came around Scorp was included by all the Weasley's and when his 17th fell half way through the break he got a Weasley dinner. When they returned to school and the anniversary of that day came around Rose retreated into herself but she was never alone. In May when they had to brew Amortentia Scorpius smelled mint like the plant that grew in the kitchen at the manor, and the smell right after a rain, a light floral scent, and a touch of musk. Rose smelled the pond at the burrow, her mom's perfume that permeated their home, mint that she always spelled on Scorpius and a citrus scent that was on his hair. After dinner as they walked around the black lake she told him about what she smelled in potions class and he told her what he smelled. She asked if they could each cast a patronus side by side telling him hers was a swan when she first learned, and his was a fox. When they cast them side by side they watched them burst forth from their wands meld together and separate into two corporeal patronus' of phoenixes. They stood there on the shore of the black lake neither knowing what to say.

"Rose I guess I should have told you before now, I intend to marry you."

"Don't you think you should say something first?" he blushed and got down on one knee

"Rose Weasley would you spend your life with me please?"

"No silly" Scorpius looked devastated how she could say no after what they just discovered about each other. He was debating on what to do next because he couldn't imagine walking away from Rose. "Oh, Scorp that's not what I meant, of course I want to spend forever with you, I just meant don't you think we should talk about our feelings first"

"I didn't realize we should, I guess I should have realized the words should be said, we both know the power of words it's just I think I fell in love with you that night on the clock tower when you asked me to help you take your body back. It was too soon and then I felt like I loved you so much that if I told you it would scare you away. I couldn't take the risk of losing you."

"Scorp, I don't know when I fell in love with you; I know I realized it the night I wrote you that first letter. I'm sorry it took me longer to get there, so let me be the first to say it. I love you Scorpius."

"And I love you Rose"

The school year had come to an end next year would be the last in the castle for them. As they walked down to the train station in Hogsmead a seventh year Ravenclaw walked past them and bumped into Rose's shoulder she stopped walking and stared wide eye at Scorpius, he knew. That was him. They got on the train, Rose was in a daze. Scorpius recruited Hugo as backup. Scorpius asked the boy for a word, they entered an empty compartment Hugo moved in place outside of it. "So Rose finally tell you then?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you weren't the first. I suspect she had a fair few after me most girls do try to recreate the experience no one ever lives quite up to it."

"Are you saying you and Rose shagged then?"

"Oh it was a bit more meaningful than a one off mate, I was her first" once those words were uttered Scorpius's mind went back to that night he saw her laying there terrified and bloody. His vision took on a red hue and he began to punch the mass in front of him he didn't see a person or face just shadows and he knew he had to keep hitting the shadowy mass in front of him. Hugo watched gleefully from the window sending everyone else away when the other bloke stopped moving Hugo pulled Malfoy off. And scribbled a quick note to his dad about what had happened. When they arrived at kings cross after everyone exited the train Harry, Ron, and Draco, entered the train.

"Never thought I'd be in this trio" Ron mumbled

"Like it or not Rose is my family, I will protect my family at all cost" Draco spat back

"They aren't married"

"Yet, a formality we both know it and in a few hours the women will be checking for a life bond, if they don't have it, then I'm the love child of Severus Snape and lily potter and Harry's half-brother." Harry laughed loudly at that statement as they found the crumpled mass in the compartment.

"I think you should take him in for veriserum questioning, it sounded like there was more than Rose." Harry apperated him away for questioning. The other two men followed their wives home to prepare for a bonding ceremony they already knew the outcome of, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy would be preparing to drink at their children's marriage to each other this time next year.


End file.
